She Loves Me
by SexySesshieSama
Summary: Kyo's worst day ever turns out to be the best thing that's ever happened to him...as well as a few other people.
1. Not My Best Day Ever

**She Loves Me**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: Hello there! This is yet another story that I started a while ago, have worked on a lot, and was too lazy to put up. I have a lot written already, and the chapters are—almost always—really short, so updates shouldn't be as bad as with my other stories. (I'm sorry! It's better than I've ever done before, I swear!) So, yeah. Don't steal my characters, or I will break you; I don't own Furuba, which makes me sad, even though Natsuki-sensei ROCKS; enjoy the story, review with comments, questions or whatever; I also like getting messages. Don't flame, I'm immune to them; being the daughter of a fire god has its benefits afterall...

_Not My Best Day Ever_

Things have not been going well for me today. This morning, as I lay in bed, I didn't feel like getting up and going to school. I just wanted to stay there, safe and comfortable and warm, perhaps sleep through the day, maybe play a few video games or visit Shishou. But no, instead of listen to myself, my inner instincts (which are always right, by the way), I got up, got dressed, got breakfast, and went to school like a good little boy.

Big mistake.

Breakfast was fine; Tohru makes good breakfasts. I had some fish noodles, made breakfast-y by the sliced up hard-boiled egg floating around in it. That was yummy. As was the orange juice; we had just gotten some fresh oranges, and so Tohru had squeezed this herself this morning, using the pulp and skins in the food she made for Yuki and Shigure. So far so good. The Princess was annoying, as usual, but I'm used to that. We didn't say anything to one another, so it was actually a pretty good day as far as that was concerned.

Walking to school was uneventful. Yuki and I said nothing, and Tohru walked inbetween us, pleased with the silence—it meant we weren't fighting. About a block from the school Uotani and Hanajima showed up, my worst nightmares. They took Tohru from us, herding her away, leaving the Princess and me alone. This is where it all began.

We got into a fight, as usual. Over something stupid I can't even remember. Right outside the school gates. And, of course, the administrator who came only saw me trying to punch Yuki; it was as if that damn rat was not striking back on purpose, knowing that we were being watched. I was wondering why he was acting so strangely. And that's why is face looked so distressed, even as his eyes were those usual cruel depths only I know. And so, needless to say, I was in a shitload of trouble. They carted me off to the Principal's office, and I missed first period. Mayuko-sensei would not be pleased. They called Shishou, and I knew that he would pick me up after school, kind but disappointed. The very anticipation of that made my stomach flip over; I wish he would yell at me for once, but when he wears that sad smile that says he still loves me, it breaks my heart. Guilt is the worst punishment of all.

And so when they let me loose without an escort, I neglected to go to second period, instead making my way to the roof. I sat up there for a while, alone, before I heard someone join me. It was some first year, I thought. I didn't care. As long as she left me alone...

Which, of course, she didn't. She came over to me, sat next to me, and said nothing. So far so good. But when she put her hand on my shoulder and began to speak, I blew up, screaming at her for coming up here and bothering me. I didn't mean to; it wasn't her I was mad at. All the cats that had gathered shrank back and hissed in their fear. The girl, a petit and pretty blonde, shrank back, tears in her sapphire eyes. I immediately calmed, but when I tried to apologize she ran away, crying. I felt horrible, cursing myself under my breath for being such an asshole.

I heard the bell ring and I decided to go to third period...after lunch. I sat with Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Hanajima, Uotani, and the Princess, as usual. But something happened today that was quite out of the ordinary. Three girls, who looked as badass as Uotani on a bad day, came over and were glaring down at me. They introduced themselves as Yuu, Jin, and Ara. They told everyone about how they wanted me alone, so that they could pay me back for what I did. Haru asked what exactly that was, and they gestured across the yard. Sitting in the shade of the tree was the girl who had tried to help me, bawling her eyes out on the shoulder of another, who was glaring at me with fire in her eyes.

Turns out that the blonde—Kei—was their leader—Taro's—little sister. I was in deep trouble. No one felt entitled to protect me; Momiji and Tohru were just dumbstruck, and Haru remained impassive. I growled, feeling abandoned; but more than that, I knew they were right. They were all right. I was not to be excused for my actions; I am a despicable beast. I agreed to meet them after school, so that we could get it over with.

Third and fourth periods were boring, and I didn't pay any attention. I got a detention in each class for dozing off, which I ripped up and threw away as soon as I was out of school. I met up with Yuu, Jin, Ara, and Taro after school—Kei wasn't present. Not that I was suspecting her to be; this should get ugly. I guess I had been half-wishing to see her, to apologize. I did feel bad about what I did.

But telling these four punks wouldn't make any difference, so I kept my mouth shut. Under the shade of a wisteria tree, they beat the shit out of me. They hit hard enough, but their technique was splotchy at best. I could have taken them, easy. Even more than that, I could have stopped them without hurting them; but I didn't. I let them beat the shit out of me; they gave me nose bleed, although they didn't break it; they bruised my ribs, although they didn't crack them; and they gave me a headache, although my head basically remained unharmed. My only injuries were a few cuts and scrapes I hardly even noticed. Superficial. I made myself feel the pain; for some reason, I felt like I needed to be punished. The humiliation would suck far worse the next day. When they were done with my punishment they spat on me and walked away.

It took me a few seconds to get up. And when I did, I bolted. Not from shame—although I should have been feeling some, after being beaten up by a group of girls; no one would listen to or believe that I did it on purpose, and I know they'd spread the tale, and that I'd have to be a pathetic victim in order for my trespass to be paid—but from a downright revulsion to seeing Shishou. He was supposed to pick me up after school, which he wouldn't be _that_ late for. That's why I ran. To get away. To run away. To escape all of my problems. To be the weak and pathetic creature that I am.

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I got so far away, I felt like I'd never get back. And then—thanks to my dismal luck—one last thing happened, the icing on the cake, the cherry on top, that truly made this my crappiest day ever.

It began to rain.


	2. I Love The Rain

**She Loves Me**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: Despite all that I hoped for, the shortness of the chapters, how many I had in reserve, I have not updated in a long time. It's those damn reviews I was too lazy to handle. I am very sorry. My deepest thanks and regrets to my reviewers, you have been wonderful. Those of you who haven't reviewed, you can't complain. I will try to do better, it's summer, things should be good now. Steal my characters and die. I don't own Furuba, which is sad, many things would be worse and different if I did, starting with my lack of fanfiction and money. Please enjoy, review, PM, email, whatever. Please don't flame, it is pointless. I am a Daughter of the Fire God, you cannot harm me, foolish mortals...

_I Love The Rain_

Nagariva Yuizaki, third year at Kaibara High, hopeless romantic and animal lover extraordinaire. My favorite things in the whole wide world are warm colors, sad romance novels, any kind of feline, and the sound of rain as it purges the earth of sadness and negativity, although that experience is most fun pounding against my window as I sit beside it or soaking my clothes through as I dance in the rain. I'm a bit of a sad character, doing well in school with a perfect life at home and everything I could ever want—no, that's not the sad part; I'm getting to it! Hold your horses. I am completely obsessed with the concept of love, the concept of romance, and the thought of having my own Knight-in-Shining-Armor. Sad, I know. I am. However, that's who Nagariva Yuizaki is, and never will I change that.

Ever since I was a young girl I have been a dreamer, a thinker, a bit spacey and always more interested in fantasy than in real-life. Which is why my best friend is a girl named Kei Onira; she takes notes, pays attention, and relays all of that information back to me—I am very good at learning and absorbing information...just not paying attention, I'm afraid. She's the more worldly of us, lacking a bit in imagination, but not in heart. During class I will stare ahead, looking intent and interested so that the teacher doesn't call on me, while really playing fantasy after fantasy over in my mind, dreaming of my perfect man, imagining how we would meet and how he would confess his undying love to me, sweeping me off my feet, riding into the sunset with me in his saddle. Maybe even throwing in some conflict for us to overcome, the setting varying from dream to dream. He never has a face, or any definite characteristics; sometimes he is just one big blur, at other times he has black hair, or maybe blue eyes. Usually he is muscular, never is he fat; sometimes he's buff and bulging, other times he is toned and slender. It's not what he looks like that matters; it's the thought that some day a man will love me like that that makes the fantasy.

I live a bit far from Kaibara, and usually I get a ride from my mom or dad. But on days when they are leaving too early for me to want to ride with them, I'll walk the three miles to school, thinking and daydreaming on the way, perhaps finishing some homework assignment I had been too busy last night to complete. (I cannot count the number of F's and late work's that I have received because of a new episode of one of my soaps or a new volume of a series I am reading. Sometimes I stay up so late that I can't even go to school the next day! All my sick days are used up for days like that; I only get sick in the summer and on breaks and weekends, and even those genuine illnesses are rare. I guess I'm just...lucky? Good enough word for me.)

Today I had gotten a ride home from Kei's punked-out "gang" leader sister Taro. I had been sitting on one side of Kei, while on the other sat Yuu, at our feet rode Ara, and in the front rode Jin. An interesting bunch, but harmless but for their overprotectiveness and occasional going overboard. We spoke of nothing, for I am generally quiet (around them), and today none of the others felt talkative either. I asked them why, and in a soft voice Kei explained all that had happened, to which the others growled. She only briefly spoke of the guy getting beaten up...the guy she's had a crush on since his first day. Poor Kei. Taro and Co. didn't realize how much they had hurt her by trying to help. Sadness over him yelling at her was nothing compared to the guilt she must be feeling over him getting beat up.

I got home, and as usual, nobody had beaten me to it. I live just with my mom and dad, since my older siblings—twins Sari and Atari—are twenty years old and attend college several hours away. I opened the door, went inside, dropped my stuff off, and grabbed my newest novel, a fluffy romance by an adult novelist, Shigeru Shouma.

I sat on the couch by the window. I had only read about two pages when the downpour strengthened, beating against the glass with a rhythmically compelling and calm-inducing beat. I couldn't concentrate. Changing out of my plain school uniform, now wearing a pair of old gray shorts and a black tank-top, I neglected to put on shoes and slipped outside.

The rain was warm and it felt absolutely heavenly on my bare skin. I danced around in it until I was dizzy, eyes closed and face titled up towards the stormy heavens. Lucky for me my neighbors all know me and hardly think twice about my odd behavior. (I grew up in this house, after all, so they are like family in a way.) It was a gentle rain, the sun only just concealed behind soft and slightly darkened fluffy clouds. It's a magical time, I believe, when the skies open up and water falls forth onto the land below. A lot of people hate rain, but I love it. It's as if the sky is crying, and since crying purges sadness and stress from you, I like to think that it does the same for the sky. After you cry you feel better; after it rains the sun shines. Just another cycle in a world full of them. Life is just one big cycle, and since I enjoy life, I enjoy cycles.

I'm not making any sense, am I? Those who know me often see me as a bit of a psychopathic freak, which is why I don't have many friends. Just Kei, really. Sorry if I come off as a bit coo-coo—just bear with me, please.

I splashed in puddles, twirling in the water, catching rain on my tongue, the purest and cleanest liquid there is. As I danced and spun and had my fun, I thought about life, and school, and love. I thought of my Knight-in-Shining-Armor. I thought of my classmates, and I wondered who in my school would make a good Knight-in-Shining-Armor. Most of the guys weren't handsome enough, or their personalities were...undesirable. And so I thought of the Sohmas. They are handsome, and well-mannered, and likable. No offense to the fandom out there, but Yuki is too feminine to be a potential Knight. Momiji is too young. Hatsuharu is too wild. And so that leaves...no. Even though I am not thinking of the Sohmas as _my_ potential Knights, just no. Kei likes him, rendering him off-limits even in my thoughts. What if I came to like him too? Kyo was not even to be thought of, contemplated or mentioned. (Oops! Hehe. That doesn't count! RESTART!)

My thoughts were interrupted by a sound that clutched at my heart and called out to me, no matter how faint it was. I froze and listened for it again. There was no mistaking it that time.

A kitty was crying.


	3. Saved By An Angel

1**She Loves Me**

_Written By SexySesshieSama_

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry, once again it has been a while since I have reviewed. Which is odd, since I meant to update this chapter a while ago, along with _My Death, My Love, My Incarnation_, since I pretty much wrote them at the same time. Blonde moment...And I can't even blame handling the reviews anymore, since they are so easy to deal with. I thank those who have reviewed so far, special thanks to kuramagirl44 aka Rose-chan, and a snort to those who haven't reviewed; you can't complain! Ha ha HA! Summer is almost coming to an end, and I have been terribly lazy...Sigh, I know, I'm mad at my own self. Stuff has been happening lately, so I blame that...it's an excuse though that doesn't even quite cover it all. Please review. Steal my characters and die. I WISH I owned Furuba (meaning I don't; not even the DVDs). Please contact me, I love randomness almost as much as I love people...Well, no, that's not true; I love randomness a lot more...Don't flame, but do contact!

_Saved By An Angel_

I hate the rain. Even more than I hate Yuki and Akito combined, I hate the rain. Now that's not to say that I'd rather be stuck in a room alone with the two of them then stand a little rain. So, in truth, I don't hate the rain more than I hate the two of them put together. More like I hate all three of them equally...kindof. But this hatred of rain is as written into my body chemistry as is the Sohma Curse of the Zodiac. As is my hatred of Yuki, so perhaps those two are equal. I hate the rain, I hate the rat, I am a cat, I am forever to be cursed, I shall never find happiness. All of this goes without saying.

Boy oh boy how I hate the rain.

I don't quite know what it is about the rain that I hate so much. I just do. Hate it, that is. The wetness isn't what bothers me; I take baths and showers, water's no big deal. And it's not like the darkness and cold it brings bothers me that much, because even when its warm and sunny I hate getting rained on. I suppose you could say I hate getting soaked while still wearing all of my clothes, but that's not quite it either. It is but it isn't.

I just hate the rain. Simple as that. Unexplainable, undeniable.

It was then, as I was running, my black boy's uniform getting soaked all the way through, that all of the events of the day took their full and proper toll on me. Failing to beat up Yuki, getting caught, getting taken to the office, having Shishou called, going to the roof, yelling at the one person who tried to help, her tough friends coming over, no one having my back, getting two detentions for not paying attention, getting beat up, running away because I knew Shishou was coming...the one person who would understand and try to help. I was an idiot, a coward, a bastard, unworthy of life, only here to hurt others, cursed forevermore. I was the Cat of the Zodiac, and I don't deserve to live...I don't deserve anything...

Suddenly my breathing became hard and labored; my side ached with a cramp. After so many miles of running, it's about time. Not bad, the athlete in me says. Shit, says the rest of me, the part that wants to keep on running forever, so that no one can ever find me, so that I can never find my way back; all I do is hurt people, make them sad, make them cry, make them angry, make them disappointed, make them...make them suffer. My mom, Shishou, Kagura, Tohru, that girl, myself.

I had to stop. Leaning against a building, hair plastered to my forehead, gasping for breath, I clutched my side, which felt as if it was about to burst. I cried out softly, clenching my teeth, trying to grind the pain away. It wasn't working. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't think; I couldn't feel, couldn't hear...Someone could sneak up on me right now, and I wouldn't even notice. I couldn't move, I was frozen, heart going too fast, breath hardly coming at all.

Then it hit me. "Oh, damn it all to h..." The nausea; my world lurched, everything spun. Things contorted, grew bigger, grew smaller. My body was all of a sudden too big and too small for me at the same time. I dug my nails into the soft mortar of the old brick building. I wasn't breathing. My vision blurred, and it came before I could stop it. A cloud rose, and when it

dissipated, I was no longer a man—I was a cat. An orange cat, sitting on my clothes, with only my beads on now, the ones that bind me, keep me from becoming a monster.

I tensed up and hissed. As a cat I hate the rain even more than usual. I darted off faster than I even realized what I was doing, leaving my clothes behind. Not a good idea, but I didn't care. I ran and I ran and I ran...and then I stopped. The dizziness had returned. I had lost a lot of blood, and my wounds hurt and affected me worse and more in this form. They were hardly anything at first, but running and treating my body so roughly had opened them up even more, and as a cat I was smaller, weaker. I stumbled along for a while, on the verge of passing out, so close to slipping into unconsciousness.

Finally I collapsed in some bushes, soaking wet and experiencing some trouble breathing. Against my will I mewed, calling out pathetically like the cat that I was. After a few seconds I cried out again, louder and even more pathetic; I don't know why. It's not like anyone could hear me. As if unable to control my own actions I was about to cry out again when the bushes above me parted to show a young woman, just as drenched as I, with a look of concern and worry on her face. She was beautiful. She looked far more caring and worried about me than anyone has in a long while.

Sleep had just about gripped me when she picked me up and held me to her. Although she was wet, she was also warm, the beat of her heart soothing to me. She handled me gently and made sure that she didn't shake or startle me too badly. My eyes began to close, and just as she opened a door and the rain stopped falling on me, I was out cold...


End file.
